edfandomcom-20200215-history
It Came From Outer Ed
"It Came From Outer Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed tries a scam, which has hilarious, yet disastrous results. Plot Ed is reading a new comic called "Evil Tim" yet at the same time Eddy is putting on a show, with Ed as the star. Apparently, Ed then messes up and thought Edd was a real monster, grabs a tree, and whacks it to the ground, thus crushing Edd and (for some reason) Jimmy. Then Ed apparently thinks up a scam, Eddy turns him down, yet after another one of Edd's lectures, Eddy lets Ed's idea come to pass. Ed then suggests a bunch of rocks, then in the construction site Ed paints an "X" (actually a Q); Edd notices this and brings it up. Ed then lifts a porta-pottie, apparently the same one from when Edd became a wrestler in "Tag Yer Ed", and shows Eddy in a skeletal get-up, then BOING! Lunch break! They then have lunch for a short time, then, LUNCH BREAK OVER! They then go to the lane to apparently look for a sacrifice, they seem to find the perfect one, Jimmy's stuffed bunny, Mr. Yum Yum, which he just got from Sarah. Ed then "disguised" as a teapot (actually balanced it on his torso), Ed then gets noticed and makes off with Mr. Yum Yum, the kids then quickly beat up Eddy, can anyone say "medevac"? Then the Eds are followed back to the junkyard, and the kids form an angry mob, yet Ed started gnawing on Jimmy's precious stuffed animal! The kids then escape in Rolf's clam, Bobo, Ed's scam fails, and somehow, crows fly to the junkyard; they apparently were summoned to gather there. The episode ends with crows swarming the Eds. Evil Tim Summoning *The Curse has to start at the Construction Site. (Or any half built/half destroyed place) *Carry several rocks to an X even though there are only Q's (the summoning pedestal might be a sanil which bears some resemblance to a Q) rocks just have to be in a good spot that will make them look creepy. *Dress as a skeleton man (or get a living skeleton) and carry a cement mixer painted like an aztec temple. *(Optional) Take about a 15-second lunch break. *Find rotten spaghetti noodles. *(Possibly in a Lane) Wear a winter coat and a space helmet (to make you look like a space man) and give the skeleton man pancakes. *(Maybe only to distract people while someone takes the hostage) Walk with your back arched back at a 90 degree angle while balancing a tea pot then stand up and let the tea pot fall and break. *Take a sacrifice hostage. *Devour the sacrifice's stomach and The Curse summoning is complete. *To protect yourself, get in a giant clam and run. *Crows come by and begins to attack. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!" Eddy: "How stupid can you get?" ---- *'Rolf': "Ed-boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand cloth! Quickly! We must seek encouragement in the bosom of Bobo!" Nazz: "If you think I'm getting in that thing--" Rolf: "You will doom us all!" immediately stuffs the others (except the Eds) and himself into Bobo and walks away Nazz: "But I'm allergic to-" Jonny: "Listen it gurgle, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': out a cement mixer "Now, paint this like an Aztec temple. it on Eddy and runs away happily "My scam, my scam, my scam..." ---- *'Eddy': to draw Ed's attention "HELP, ED! SAVE US, HELP ED!" Ed: "Evil Tim's got Eddy!" Eddy: "Up here, blockhead!" Ed: "Eddy! I got a new comic." Eddy: "So what? We're being attacked." ---- *'Sarah': Ed walking with his mom's teapot on his belly "ED! IS THAT MOM'S TEAPOT?!" Ed: up straight and drops the teapot on the ground "Maybe…" Sarah: "Ed, you're scaring me." ---- *'Edd': to find an "x" where to put the rock, but the only thing he sees is a "Q" "Q? Ed, where's the 'X'?" Ed: "Ummm, A, B, C, D, L, M, N, O, G, don't you know your alphabet Double D?" ---- *'Jonny': "Let's tickle them 'til they wet their pants!" Trivia/Goofs *Why did the Kids beat up Eddy? Ed was the one who took Mr. Yum Yum, maybe they thought Eddy was behind it? *How could Ed have painted so many Q's so quickly around the construction site? But later after that, the multiple Q's are gone when the scene returns back to the construction site. *The ending of this episode, in which the Eds get attacked by a flock of crows, is based on the 1963 Alfred Hitchcock horror, The Birds. *This was the first episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy to air after 9/11. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo makes its first and only appearance. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall at the beginning when he tells Edd to "stick to the script", he could either be referring to the script to the episode or the lines they rehearsed. * When Rolf put the kids inside Bobo, you can hear someone (which appears to be Nazz) saying "But I'm allergic to…". It's possible that Nazz is allergic to clams, but unknown of what symptoms she would get from eating or being in contact with a clam(s). *The Masked Mumbler's locker from "Tag Yer Ed" appears in this episode for the second time. *Rolf might have known what would happens when the curse is finished because he hid in the clam for protection. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *When Sarah punches Eddy in the eye, he has a black eye. But after that, his black eye is gone. *We learn in this episode that Eddy gets gas from eating pancakes. *It is unknown why and how Jonny got a football stuck in his mouth and how he got it out, having both done completely off-camera. *The Kanker Sisters and the Eds are the only ones who didn't get inside Rolf's clam, Bobo. *The lunchbox is the one Edd gave him in "Will Work for Ed" Gallery File:25CCB.png|Evil Tim comic File:180px-Monster_Edd.jpg|Edd as the curse of Evil Tim Edd hand.jpg|Double D making fun of Eddy, so rebellious and uncharacteristic. The construction site with ed.jpg|Ed overseeing the others in his plot to summon Evil Tim. My Foot!.JPG|Double D with a rock on his foot, OUCH! File:Eddy in evil tim outfit.jpg|Eddy dressed up as part of Ed's Evil Tim summons. JimmyYumYum.jpg|Jimmy with "Mr. Yum Yum." NDVD 224.JPG|Ed walking funny with a teapot as part of the summons. NDVD 404.JPG|"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air outta' your head!" NDVD 191.JPG|Jimmy crying after Ed took Mr. Yum Yum The construcion site.jpg|Ed calling Evil Tim. File:TCOET2.png|The curse has been completed NDVD_206.jpg|"Why did you take the rabbit? Give Jimmy back Mr. Yum Yum!" NDVD_019.jpg|"Ed, you slobbermouth baboon!" NDVD 150.jpg|Eddy with a black eye after Sarah punches him. Video ohYzjk-rvWk Category:Episodes Category:Season 3